Kamen Rider Accel: Race to The Finishline!
by Toa Solaric
Summary: When an exiled Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi meets the mystery Shroud, his life isn't going to be the same than before and become something that no one in the Elemental Nation thought to be impossible! Konoha is going to regret the day when they mess with the likes of him... Let's break through everything through acceleration! Rewrite version. Konoha bashing! Sasuke bashing!
1. Leave All Behind

**Toa Solaric: I'm sorry about this…but after re-read over my story again. I decide to restart again and trying to remove pointless scenes for…I'm an idiot *facepalm* and trying to make it better. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kamen Rider nor Naruto or anything else that originated from other series that appear in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Accel: Race to the Finishline!

Prologue: Leave All Behind!

At the valley of the end the two met face to face, one had the determination to leave while the other had the determination to fulfill the mission neither was going to back down from this fight.

They clashed, Sasuke had the upper hand for most of the first part of the fight before the Kyuubi pumped Naruto with a little bit of its own chakra giving Naruto the power to overwhelm Sasuke. But then Sasuke's eyes matured and then he had the upper hand in the fight nearly killing Naruto, if not for the Kyuubi in an effort to save its own skin gave Naruto even more of its own chakra letting Naruto use his one tail chakra cloak.

In the end both Shinobi were equal and finished their battle with their greatest attacks.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, as he flew through the air a black Chidori in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, as he sailed through the air an orange Rasengan in his hand.

The powerful techniques met in an abrupt stalemate. The air and excess chakra that each gave off swirled around them from the force of the attacks. The chakras mixed and from a dark cocoon of energy around the boys. The Uchiha's hand was inches away from the blonde's heart. Instead of piercing it with the remnants of his Chidori, he formed a fist at the last second and delivered a forceful punch, knocking him out.

The blonde, feeling himself lose consciousness, swung at the Uchiha's head, leaving a scratch on his forehead protector.

But in the end, Sasuke got away while leaving Naruto lying on the ground and left without a trace. Soon Kakashi arrived to only find Naruto on the ground but couldn't find Sasuke anyway.

But he isn't aware that someone is watch them from afar and kept their presence unknown.

* * *

Naruto found himself in a Hospital bed that he usually hate after being beating when he was little by the villagers for having the Kyuubi within his body.

"**Kit, I see that you are awake…**" a familiar demonic voice said.

You may see this as unnatural for a Jinchuuriki and Bijiu getting along but it true with Naruto as well. Naruto and the Kyuubi have being talking to each other even since he was about 9 years old that led to the unlikely pair to become close friends since neither of them have no ones to talk with though they usually deny it. But they never reveal this to anyone in Konoha.

_How bad were my injuries?_ Naruto thought.

"**Well I manage to heal the spot that stupid Uchiha, Kit!**" Kyuubi scoffs.

Naruto recalled what happened happen before getting here, he and his friends were trying to bring their friend Sasuke Uchiha back to the village to prevent him from joining the Snake-freak even thought they had to face the Sound Ninjas along the way.

Then it was up to him to bring Sasuke back to the Village and as a promised to his crushed Sakura.

_But I failed my promised to Sakura_, Naruto thought. He never fail his promised before in his life which he felt worst. Sasuke is far stronger with the power of the cursed seal had gain him and even got away after being hit by his attack in the Kyuubi state.

Suddenly an Anbu appear in front of his bed in the hospital.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You are to report to Lady Hokage's office after you get out of the Hospital" Falcon masked Anbu said, before disappearing.

"What does Baa-chan want me at the time like this?" Naruto asked himself, sounding tired.

He got dressed in his orange jumpsuit and his leaf headband once he got out. He doesn't know that a big, purple mechanic beetle was observing him from the celling as it follows him out the Hospital while been unseen.

* * *

Naruto was waiting in front of the Hokage's office until he was allowed to go inside Tsunade's office to see her waiting for him.

"Hey, Baa-chan!" Naruto said, smile.

"Will you please stop calling me that!" Tsunade shout in an angry tone.

"So what do you want to see me about?" Naruto asked, cheerfully.

He suddenly noticed that Tsunade had a sad look on her face that he never seen until it become hardens than stone.

"Naruto, you are banished by the Civilian Council for failing to bring back Sasuke Uchiha" Tsunade said, stoic.

Naruto Uzumaki looks at this in disbelief at the Civilian council had decided to banish him for failing to bring back Sasuke.

"But… Baa-chan! Give me another chance!" Naruto said. This can't be happen, how he going tell Sakura that he failed to keep his promise.

"Naruto, if you being seen in the fire Country again, you will be killed and I can't override this" Tsunade said.

"This is their fault isn't it?!" Naruto said angry. Naruto removes both his leaf headband then removed the Senju necklace from his possession.

"Please returned this headband to Iruka-sensei since I'm banished" Naruto said in rage tone. "Don't bother to call me back after those bastards from the Civilian council have done!"

They were unaware that the purple mechanical beetle left to report to its mistress about the situation.

What Naruto didn't know that Tsunade starts to cried when Naruto left the door.

_It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that with the idiocy Council! Is this what I got for working hard to protect this village and get them to notice me!_ Naruto thought.

When Naruto leave her office; he ends up come to facing with his crush and first love Sakura who had hateful look on her face at him. But out of nowhere Sakura did something to Naruto. She slapped him and causes a red bruise.

"Sakura-chan…why?" Naruto couldn't believe what the person he love and do everything for her including trying to bring that bastard back.

"Leave me alone, you demon! You promised to bring Sasuke back to me but you didn't keep your promised to me!" shout Sakura.

"But-"

"No I'm stopping listening to you; you broke your promise to me! The one thing I asked you to do and you almost killed him! I don't want to see you ever again you MONSTER! You broke your promise and I realized, my mother was right; you are a monster like she said. I should have never trusted you." Sakura yells as tears stream down he face.

When she said monster the first time, it hit a nerve. The one woman he loved just called him a monster like the rest of the village. Suddenly images of the beatings and more of his past started reappeared again.

(Flashback no Justu)

_"NO LET ME GO!" could be heard over the cries of the angry mob. _

_"Shut up demon, you have no right to tell us what to do!" shouted one villager while the others shouted in agreement. _

_They dragged him down a dark alley and proceeded to beat him. "PLEASE STOP WHAT I HAVE DONE WRONG!?" Naruto shouted. _

_"You killed our loved ones and you still act like you don't know what you did!?" shouted the fat man kicking Naruto in the ribs. _

(Flashback no Justu)

Something inside Naruto's heart for her had being breaking after hearing what Sakura say to him as he punch her in the stomach before he left. This is the sign that he had enough of this stupid pink banshee's beating and monkey howling.

"**So you finally punched that cursed Pink Banshee after what she has put you through to get her 'precious' Sasuke, Kit**" Kyuubi said.

* * *

Naruto look as tears going to fall out of his eyes. He runs from the village that hated him to a nearby forest when it was about to rain.

"Good bye Konoha that was never be my home" Naruto cried.

He left the forsaken Village that never has once acknowledges him for his deeds to protect them but always the Kyuubi to them and swore to never returned to this place again.

Naruto wasn't able to say farewells to the other teams since he felt that they don't need to know that he left them for good and he doesn't need to burden them anymore.

His dream as the Hokage to get people to see him not as Kyuubi was really over as he renounces his foolish dream that wasn't any hopes to it. He fails his own promise to his grandfather figure.

He doesn't know what to do now or where he will go now.

"**Kit, someone is coming…**" Kyuubi said. He isn't sure what is he feeling but something about this figure doesn't seem to be right.

Naruto suddenly turns up, he wasn't sure where the presence is coming from and he got a feeling this is human while it wasn't at the same time.

"Such despair befallen a brave soul" a female voice said.

Naruto look to see white smoke around him. He turned around to see a woman with long black hair in black clothes that cover up her body and wore a black hat while there is a white cloth cover her entire face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. He got a feeling there is something odd about this woman including the way of how she dress which is unusual around here.

"You may call me Shroud. Naruto Uzumaki, your life interest me because of your strong determining is endless like the chaos sea that no one can stops unless if you want. I come here to make an offer to you." Shroud said.

"But why me…? I'm what the village calls me a demon," said Naruto. He couldn't tell if Shroud had any expression on her face due to the bandages but he won't mind hear it out.

"Even if you did bring your friend back, the Village that you swore to protect will keep ignore your existence as a human and won't acknowledge you for failing to bring back a single Uchiha. All your attempts to get this Konoha to recognize you for being 'human' won't make them see you as the human but Kyuubi." Shroud said.

This hit Naruto to the core within him and caused him to flinch by the facts that she knows this already happens is to him.

"How did you know about that this will happen to me? Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm…if you want to know then you must fight for it. Here they come…" Shroud said.

Naruto didn't get what this woman is talking about but he felt that they aren't alone in the forest anymore.

"That Civilian council seems to send hunters to finish you off for good when the Hokage couldn't do it herself as a way to avenge their suffering when they don't know yours is deeper" she said. This caused him to be at shock that the Village tried to kill him again.

Suddenly a small ring of fire surrounds a small part of the grass. A silver case and a sword that look like mechanic appear out of nowhere after the ring of fire disappears.

"Go on ahead. You may find these useful." Shroud said.

Naruto felt something in the case he was drawn to and opens the lid of the case. Inside the case was a small red stick with '**A**' on it, another is silver with '**E**' on it and a red gadget that was part of a bike that could be a buckle.

"What are those things?" Naruto asked. He never saw anything like them in Konoha before.

"Those are the Accel memory, Engine memory, Engine Blade, and Accel Driver. Those are the tools are my gifts to you, Naruto. Use them to take retribution on them for the pains and hatred that they have inflicted on you" Shroud said in monotone voice.

Suddenly dropping down from the trees stood were six ninjas in gray uniforms with white blank masks on their faces which identify themselves as Root ninjas which Naruto sometime encounter when he was little. Naruto looked at the new tools then at the Root Ninjas.

_What the do you think I should do, Kyuubi?_ Naruto thought.

"**I believe you should accept her offer for a spin than hunted down by the traitor village that tried to kill you**" Kyuubi said. He is curiosity about this power as well.

Naruto remember all the hateful glares that were giving to him when he was little, the beating by the Villagers and his grandpa figure who die which doesn't make the Village his home anymore when they believe that he is the cause that his grandfather figure was gone from their life.

_I'm through with that Village!_ Naruto thought angrily. He have enough of been a weakling, he is going to change that!

"This time I won't back down from a fight…" Naruto said to himself.

Suddenly a blue aura glows around Naruto's entire body have appears like hell fire. He picks up the Accel Driver and put against his waist as it latch a belt on him.

Naruto takes the Accel memory into his hand as he pushed the small button on it.

"**ACCEL!**"

"Hen...Shin!"Naruto said.

He put it into the slot on his belt and turned the handle of the belt.

"**ACCEL!**"

It made a revving noise as a strange armor appeared on him. It's a red bodysuit and armor with a motorbike motif. His helmet was also red with a metal fin on the top; his visor was dark-blue with metal letter A in the center, on his back was a large black wheel facing sideways. His legs were silver boots and on each leg half a wheel was attached.

The Roots Ninjas look stun at the Kyuubi brat's new appearance. This could nearly wet them in their pants if they didn't lose their emotions to feel anymore.

_With power like that this village will be invincible_, one thought. "Hand over that equipment so we can mass produces it!" one of the Roots said.

"I don't think so…This is the last straw between me and the goddamn Village!" shout Naruto as Accel now. His dark blue visor begins to light up.

He lifts the Engine Blade off the ground and charge at the Root Ninjas as he put the Engine memory into the slot of Engine Blade before equip the hilt back to the sword.

"**ENGINE!**"

The Root soldiers trying to attack Accel with their Kunai blade, but once their kunai hits Accel's armor and ends up broken into pieces.

"I will break all of you…" Accel said as he turn the Engine Blade.

"**STEAM!**"

The Engine Blade release fog around Accel which caused the Root Ninjas won't about to see Accel or sense where he is coming from.

"Where did that Kyuubi brat go?" one of the root soldiers asked.

Accel turned the hilt on the Engine Blade the second time.

_This is for everything that Village did!_ Accel thought angry.

"**ELECTRIC!**"

This time the Engine blade is charged with Electric power as he begins to cut down all of the unguarded Root Ninjas.

For every kill that he have made shows the faces of people who he hate the most in his life and never thanks him for anything that he have ever done for them.

First kill is Kakashi Hatake; his teacher that doesn't deserves to be his teacher anymore. He only teach him tree climbing and leaving him on his own against Neji to teach Sasuke that he was teach by Pervert sage to help him as if he never believe in him at all. Hatake fail his own motto of comradeship.

Second kill is Sakura Haruno, his childhood crush but she constant reject his every moves and beating him up for making stupid mistakes and chasing after Sasuke. Her words have make him realized that she isn't worth anything to him anymore and no longer holding him back anymore.

The Root ninjas originally thought this was supposed to be easy work to kidnap the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and bring their new discovery to Danzo.

Accel turns the hilt of the Engine Blade and activate the blade's other ability.

"**JET!**"

Suddenly the Engine Blade begins to glow red as it gathers energy from the ground as he sent of red heat wave attack on another Root ninja who tries to perform ninjustu and another Root ninja from his back.

Third kill is Sasuke Uchiha, his rival in the team but now he was someone that he despised the now since he betrayed the village and after everything that he always the one who gain the attention in the Team, the whole village and Sakura.

Fourth kill is the snobbish Civilian council that always tried to kill him and he remembers that Pink-banshee's mother in it tried to kill him for being the demon brat. He knows that they will never accept him as the Hokage of the village and the responsible for why he was alone.

"For Danzo-sama!" a Root ninja cried.

Accel turns his handle on his driver, as a massive flame surrounds his own body and burns the Root ninja into ashes.

Fifth kill is Jiraiya the pervert sage who always peeping on women in the bath house instead of helping him with his training which he despises the most in his life. He only teaches him Rasengan and summoning justu for Toad which Accel felt was completely useless against Sasuke who have the cursed sealing and everything in his greedy hands.

Accel turned the handle on the Accel driver. Three times!

"**ACCEL! MAXIUMUM DRIVE!**"

His whole body is burning up as Accel kick the last Root Ninja that resemble a red A before the ninja blown up.

"Despair…Will wait for you at the finish line" said Accel.

Sixth kill is the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. He is the reason why he was suffering by the Village for sealing Kyuubi who is innocent the whole time. The person who he once thought to be his hero is nothing more than a complete idiot bastard!

_He is progressing better than I had imagined_, Shroud thought. She watches her new Kamen Rider take down all the Root Ninjas like it was nothing.

* * *

Somewhere back in Konoha, a certain war-hawk cursed that he wasn't able to get his hand on the Kyuubi brat when he felt his subordinations were die already.

* * *

Accel take out his memory from the slot as his armor vanished and returned to his original form.

"I take it that you want me do something with this power?" Naruto asked.

He got this feeling that Shroud might want something in return for the power and wonder what purpose that she has for him.

"Indeed, Naruto. There is this organization known as the Museum is mass producing Gaia Memory like yours. But they are corrupting people by turning them into creatures call Dopants and are out of control and I want you to stop them" Shroud said.

Naruto clench his fist as he will make this Museum paid if what they are doing to hurt many lives. But he still has questions.

"I see. But what will happen if Konoha caught up with us?" he asked. He still want to master this new power he gained.

"This world isn't mysterious than you realize, Naruto. If you wished to accompany me from out of Elemental Nations, you won't have to worry about those traitor's actions" Shroud said.

"Leaving the Elemental Nation…? Is it possible?" Naruto's eyes widen as this caught his attention for he never heard what beyond the Elemental Nations.

"Also you might have a chance to observe the humans out there and learns there is more out in the world, Naruto." Shroud said soft.

"I accept your offer." Naruto said calm than from his cheerfully tone.

Naruto give a small smile that he might like his new boss as the new rider follow the mysterious woman known as Shroud to a new adventure that might help him get stronger as he leave the accursed village life all behind him.

_I will change my fate!_

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, Tsunade is down about banishment of Naruto who was like a little brother to her as she tried to do her massive tower of paperwork in front of her table until she got another visitor. Or visitors, when she saw two important people that were once gone from her life have return in front of her with two twins.

"It can't be…Minato…Kushina…" Tsunade said. She couldn't believe what she was seeing even and swore that she isn't drinking sake right now. "How the hell are you two alive?!"

"I somehow survive after using the seal then I had to fled the village with Kushina." Minato explains, the former fourth Hokage. "These two are Mito and Kazuki."

"We are sorry of not telling anyone that we are alive, Tsunade" Kushina said.

"Also where is Naruto?" Minato asked curious.

Tsunade look at both of them in front of her before she explodes in rage.

"**DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO HAVE DONE?!**" She yelled at them. This could be heard outside the window of Konoha right now. And the Village will never be the same again after what they will found out the shocking truth about Naruto's true heritage which will put them to absolute shame on them for eternity.

* * *

**What do you think of this new revision? So leave any reviews or comments on how this could be improved.**

**This will still be Naruto and harem but not too many girls since this is something I messed up on. No Konoha pairs with Naruto in this! Not even that despicable NaruHina pairing!**

_**Next time: Return of Acceleration Maelstrom! **_


	2. Return of Acceleration Maelstrom!

**Toa Solaric: Let me say this from the start…. I don't own Naruto or Kamen Rider Accel. Don't expect me update each weeks since I have college and personal life to attended. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think. If you don't want to read this story because there will be no NaruHina then I understand since there will be Konoha bashing and Sasuke bashing.**

**Review response-**

**Zero- That seems to be interesting idea. **

**Fuji92- Thank you.**

**Mattcun- I will try. **

**AKA99- Sorry but I don't like Hinata. I may respect her in other fics but this is my story.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Accel: Race to the Finishline!

Ch1: Return of Acceleration Maelstrom! Riders in the Suna!

_"This world isn't mysterious than you realize, Naruto. If you accompany me from out of Elemental Nations, you won't have to worry about those traitor's actions" Shroud said._

_"Leaving the Elemental Nation…? Is it even possible?" Naruto's eyes widen as this caught his attention for he never heard what beyond the Elemental Nations since everyone knew that._

_"Also you might have a chance to observe the humans out there and learns there is more out in the world, Naruto." Shroud said soft._

_"I accept your offer." Naruto said calm than from his cheerfully tone._

_Naruto give a small smile that he might like his new boss as the new rider follow the mysterious woman known as Shroud to a new adventure that might help him get stronger as he leave the accursed village life all behind him._

* * *

(_Play Preserved roses by T.M revolution and Nana Mizuki_)

**Mijikai yume wo kasanete Eien ni shite yuku hana no Itsuwari ga setsunai Tojikometa inochi no Kodoku wo kimi ni sasageru Preserved Rose**

Naruto was walking down the road when he comes across the Accel memory and pick it up which result drops his leaf headband behind. Suddenly in his place stood Accel with his sword before a bright light hits the area and he is fighting various Dopants.

**Karada no oku afureru mono wo hito to Kaete iru dake**

Naruto ride his bike across the Elemental Nations as he passed through every ninjas that he comes across from his past to the present to the Future.

**Subete ga tsumetasugiru nante yubi wo Hodokasenaide**

The Akatsuki members were gathered as there are shadows of their Dopant form behind them as they marched forward.

**Hikari to yami no dochira ni te wo ireru Kowagaranai de!**

Images of the nine Bijiu appears in the background as they follow Kyuubi who is in the lead while their Jinchuuriki looking past each other.

**Nozomanu asa wa Mou konai**

Rihan is standing in front of grave site while it was rains. Before his place is replace with Kamen Rider Void as his violet visor light up.

**Azayaka dake wo kurikaeshi**

The Akatsuki members become Dopants and come to challenge Accel.

**Tsunagari owari kimi wa mata…**

There images of girls hidden in the shadow as they appear on the screen but their identity are unknown and trying to run after Naruto.

**Mijikai yume wo kasanete Eien ni shite yuku hana no**

Naruto faced with the family and Village who abandon him to trash. Naruto leave the Village behind as he and the Kyuubi race toward the finished line

**Itsuwari ga setsunaku Kobamu sekai wo kizutsukeru**

Accel performs his finisher; Void attack with his lance unleashing a dark violet wave; Double with his multiply change forms abilities; Skull attack with his Skull magnum; Eternal attack with his Hell blade!

**Negau nara misaseru**

The mysterious Bijiu riders were showing behind Kamen Rider Accel.

**Dakara tooku kienaide**

Accel face every Dopant before facing the final enemy whose identity is unknown to the viewers. Naruto and his friends left on their journey as who know where they're going.

**Kimi ga miru ashita no Atarashii ibuki wo Nobashita ude ni mukaeru hanasanai**

(Opening end)

* * *

Temari look very worry as she walking, nonstop around the Kazekage's office.

Her little brother Gaara got kidnap by the Akatsuki after he summons a large sand wall to protect the Village from being bombs.

Her brother Kankuro tried to stop them but hadn't returned which worries her.

"Kankuro where are you…?" Temari mutters to herself. She thought of going out there herself to rescue her siblings from the Akatsuki but it will lead the Village leaderless.

Temari stop her thought process after she saw Baki coming in from the front door.

"Temari! We just receive words that Kankuro is found injured and was brought into a village by two strangers" replied Baki.

"How is my brother? He is alright?" Temari asked, worry tone.

"He was affected by poison that could kill him. If it wasn't for the traveler who prevent it from getting to become worst and he is resting in the hospital bed to recover. The travelers wants an audience with you" Baki said, calm.

"It better not be one of those Konoha ninjas tried to win back our favor again," Temari mutter, distasteful tone. She know Gaara is down when his friend is say to disappear after been exiled.

Both Baki and Temari turn when they heard strange punch sounds coming from the door as two men coming into the office.

The first one look like he is in his 18, had straight blonde hair which reach to his near his neck, two deep blue eyes, he wore a black muscle shirt with red biker jacket over him with a flame design on the back, two black handless gloves, red pants and black combat boots.

Other one look around the same age as his companion but he have black mess hair, brown eyes, wear black jacket, white shirt, and blue civilian jeans as well combat shoes.

"Sorry about knocking your guards down because they were tried to confiscate my sword" the blonde said.

"It can't be…Naruto?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"It's being a long time, Temari" Naruto said.

Temari begins to blush due to the last time she saw him was different. He was a shorter with spike hair in that screaming me orange jumpsuit but never expect him to grow…she couldn't describe it.

_I never thought that he become quite handsome after he was missing! He looks quite nice in those clothes_, Temari thought happily. But she regains her focus on the matter at hands when it comes to her little brother now.

"Where had you been all these years, Naruto? Everyone thought you were died!" Temari demanded, angry.

Naruto was the one who bring Gaara back to them after save him from the one tail Shukaku within him and she owes him.

"It's a long story but I got a new job in the Elemental Nations that I had to work on. Also my name is Naruto Terui now. This is a friend of mine, Rihan Tachibana." Naruto said.

"We heard about what happen with the Kazekage when we came in here with your brother. I take it we come at bad time." Rihan said direct.

"What happened to your fox whiskers?" Temari asked, curious.

Naruto touch his face as if he had a painfully memory which made him shaking.

"You don't want to know" Naruto said, looking away.

Baki and Temari were wondering what this new work that Naruto and his friend but they need help to get Gaara back from the Akatsuki before asking anymore questions.

"Gaara got kidnap by the Akatsuki after they tried to invade our village" Baki said.

"Naruto, we could really need your help to get Gaara back. Will you help us?" Temari asked.

Naruto give them his usually friendly smile.

"Alright, I will do it." He said.

Suddenly a purple mechanic beetle fly in from the window as it react Naruto.

"What is that thing?" asked Baki, curiosity.

The purple mechanic beetle make some beep sounds that only Naruto can understand as his face become bitter.

"I send this little guy to track the Akatsuki guys that kidnap Gaara, they are going to remove his Bijiu from him" Naruto said, angry in his tone. He changes the beetle back into some sort of phone before place in his pocket.

"We better hurry or we won't able to catch them." Rihan said, firm.

Temari look shocked at what those freaks are going to do _that_ to her little brother.

"We had to found him!" Temari said, immediately.

"I'm coming along" said a voice. They turned around to see an elder age woman in black robe.

"Lady Chiyo!" said Baki.

Naruto know that there is not time to waste for introductions when Gaara who Naruto acknowledge as 'brother' in danger.

* * *

Sasori the master of the puppeteers was under the tree top as he making some finally adjusts to his armor puppeteer while his partner Deidara was on top of the tree with the clay cell that holds the one tail Jinchuuriki and he is asleep but they will soon be disturbed enough.

"Stop right there Akatsuki!" an angry voice shout.

Deidara woke up as he and Sasori turn to spot that they have visitors. Chiyo look surprised to see Sasori and what happened to him.

"Sasori! So you are still alive… after all these years" Chiyo said.

"It's been a long time Chiyo-baachan" Sasori said. "I see that you haven't passed on…"

"It's time we get going, Sasori" Deidara said as his clay owl begins to fly. He drops some of his clay bombs on them.

"Rihan back me up!" Naruto said.

"Alright" Rihan said.

Naruto bring out his Engine blade as charge it with some of his charka. Rihan was holding a black staff with two sharp blades on top, the Voidstaff which is glowing black energy.

"**Accel style: Sonic Jet boom!**" Naruto shouts. His Engine blade giving off hot air, Naruto swings his blade and unleashes a powerful wave attack.

"**Darkness Arrows!**" Rihan shout. He twists his staff and fire a black energy made arrows along with Naruto's attack that destroys Deidara's all clays bombs.

_What are these children?_ Chiyo thought as she never seen this type of power before.

_What have you been doing after all these years, Naruto?_ Temari thought. Is this really the same blond in orange jumpsuit that fought against her brother?

"How dare they destroy my works of art?" Deidara screamed in defiance. He didn't expect another attack that hit his owl caused it to fall down which caused the cage that hold Gaara to fall off and hit a tree.

Sasori was about to retrieve the cage until he was stop by Rihan decide to intervene.

"So you wished to get in my way," Sasori said.

"Definitely since you Akatsuki are up to no good." Rihan said.

"Gaara!" cried Temari. She was about to go after her little brother Gaara until Naruto grab her out of the way from a black fire attack that almost swallow her up.

"Thanks, Naruto" Temari said smile.

"Umm…Temari, you can get off of me now" Naruto said in flushed.

Temari see Naruto is carrying her in bride-style which caused her to blush as her face become red as tomato and she get off him while still redden on both of their face.

"It's been a long time since you disappear, Naruto" a familiar monotone voice said.

Both Temari and Naruto turns around to see someone who look like Sasuke but taller, had a pony tail and dress in black and red robe of the Akatsuki.

"Itachi…" Naruto growled serious.

"What the hell are you doing here, Itachi!? This is my time to show them my arts!" Deidara scream, sound like a spoiled brat.

"So that Itachi Uchiha the one who slain his clan in Konoha" Chiyo said.

"I just want to test out my new toy against Naruto" Itachi said as he brings out a black stick that shock Naruto and Rihan.

"That's a Gaia Memory! Where the hell did you get a hand on it?!" Naruto shout.

The sand ninjas look clueless at what they are talking about, but the Akatsuki members are surprised that Naruto know about them.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Temari asked, confused.

"They only mean bad news…" Rihan said.

"So you heard of them, Naruto? Let me show you what my can do" Itachi said, monotone voice. He sticks it on his right palm as he begins to glow violet.

"**PHANTOM!**"

Suddenly Itachi's body begins to change into what look like a ghost that resemble to Darkrai but with red gleam eyes with blue scarf.

The sand Ninjas look stun as they never seen anything like this happened before.

"What in the world did he become?" asked Baki.

"Dopant!" Naruto said. He quickly rushed to help remove the binds that holds Gaara.

"Temari! You must get Gaara back to your village!" Naruto said.

Temari look at Naruto who had helped them the second time and he told her to leave him against the Akatsuki.

"I'm not leaving you behind, Naruto" Temari said.

"Don't worry! I'm the only one who can stand a chance against him! I'm not going to defeat by the likes of him the second time" said Naruto, determined. He picks up the Accel Driver and put against his waist as it latch a belt on him and bring out the Accel Memory.

"You got them as well!?" Deidara demanded.

"He isn't the only one who has it," Rihan said, taking out a black Gaia memory and a black driver with two swords cross each other.

Temari look at Naruto and Rihan in surprise.

"**ACCEL!**"

"**VOID!**"

"Henshin!" Rihan said.

"Hen…Shin!" Naruto said as he slammed the Accel Memory into place before activating his Driver alongside with Rihan.

"**ACCEL!**"

"**VOID!**"

A ring of orange energy pistons surrounded Naruto and change his form as Kamen Rider Accel.

While a black wind surrounds Rihan before he is cover in armor as well. He was donned in black body armor with purple chest armor on the front. His shoulders were covered with pointed purple armor with more black stars engraved on them. His arms and legs were covered with purple gauntlets. In his right hand, he has a dual blade staff that has a Gaia memory slot on it. His helmet has violet visor with black marks on both of side of his face.

"Let's break everything! Kamen Rider Accel!" Naruto shout.

"Disappear into darkness, Kamen Rider Void!" Rihan said as point his finger at them.

The sand Ninjas and the Akatsuki look as they were complete stunned by something they never seen before in the battlefield.

_Kamen Rider? What in the world had you become, Naruto?_ Temari thought confused.

Phantom fire a balls of shadow at Accel but he deflect them with his Engine Blade and charge at the Phantom Dopant.

Phantom unleashed waves of shadow at Accel, but the rider avoid but the waves cut down some trees.

* * *

"You definitely will perfect for my new puppet." Sasori said, launches ninja darts at Void.

Void knocks the darts aside with his Voidstaff and clash with Sasori when he uses his tail right now. "Sorry but I don't have time play with dolls." He comments.

Void takes out a Gaia memory and place on the slot in his staff.

"**UNICORN! MAXIUMUM DRIVE!**"

The Gaia memory's power gone to Void's staff. His staff becomes a drill like weapon. Void throws his weapon directly when Sasori come at him.

"**Void Crusher!**"

Sasori wasn't able to get away fast when Void throw his weapon at him, he was forced to abandon his puppet armor. Coming out of the breaking puppet armor is what look like a humanoid with red hair.

"I can't believe you forced me to reveal my true puppet form…" Sasori said with distaste. "But I bring something to show up as well."

Void sense something is wrong as he regain his staff and jumped out of the way. His attacker looks like another puppet but with black hair.

"What is that?" Void asked shock. Suddenly Baki and Chiyo appears beside him as they have a look of disbelief on their faces right now.

"It can't be…" Chiyo gasped.

"There is no doubt about it…that is the missing Third Kazekage" Baki said.

* * *

Accel come at the Phantom Dopant with his Engine blade. Sparks fly off Phantom's shoulder as Phantom fall to the ground. But not before Phantom begins to multiply himself around Accel.

"You still hadn't change after the Village exiled you for not bring back Sasuke" Phantom said as his voice coming from everywhere.

"Dobe…" a voice said. "Dobe…"

"Sasuke…" Accel utters.

"It been a long time, Dobe" Sasuke said, appearing out of nowhere. "I should have finished you long time ago…" he said, making Accel remembers the battle at Final Valley.

"**Not this time, you Uchiha fool!**" Kyuubi growl from within Accel's mind, he had enough of Madara and his foolish Uchiha clan. Suddenly a bright light glow around Accel's body, he breaks whatever illusion that the Phantom Dopant puts him in.

"If you really think that I still cared about the Uchiha duck-butt, then you're mistaken me for a complete fool" Accel said stoic.

"**STEAM!**"

Suddenly fogs appear around Accel as Phantom's shape was appearing in the mist.

Phantom look confused at the fog. "What are you doing?"

"**JET!**"

Engine blade glow as Accel released a small red wave before he swings that hit Phantom's left shoulder which caused him to reappear. Phantom turns to look at Accel.

Accel stood there as he pulled the throttle of his driver.

"**ACCEL! MAXIUMUM DRIVE!**"

His body begins to burn up the air around him, Accel come kick the Phantom Dopant that resemble an A. "**Accel Grant Kick!**" he shouted.

A pummel of smoke appears after Accel using his Finisher. Accel got a feeling it wasn't over yet and he is right. Itachi was standing there while the Phantom memory was on the ground, in pieces.

"Hmm…Next time, I won't underestimate you or your abilities, Naruto" Itachi said before he shunshined away. "I won't rest until I see Sasuke."

_Itachi why do you want to fall before Sasuke so badly? He even takes my attack full blow…_ Accel thought to himself. Even though he isn't useful when it comes to something like this but he got a feeling there is something going here.

* * *

"I really must eliminate you and getting to Deidara now," Sasori said. He sends his puppet at him.

Void dodges the Third Kazekage puppet, he place his staff against his back to block the claws from his attacker, before kicking the puppeteer into the air then jumped away.

"Nice move, brat, but can you block against this?" Sasori asked as his puppet raised its left arm before flaps opened along the forearm, revealing summoning seals.

"No!" Chiyo gasped.

"Here it goes!" Sasori said as he made one handed hand sign, summoning numeral puppets from the seal, coming at Void, they were about to bury Void alive.

"**SPIKE! MAXIUMUM DRIVE!**"

Void's purple armors are glowing, when the numbers of puppet reach him. They were all pierces by the sharp points that grow from Void's armor and causing them to fall apart.

"That was a closed call" Void said. If he didn't thought of the Spike memory, then he will done by the army of puppets right now.

"**Wind Style: Wind Blade justu!**" Baki said, summoning a long sword made of wind and targeted the Third Kazekage puppet.

"**VOID! MAXIUMUM DRIVE!**"

Sasori saw Void is coming at him with a glowing purple aura on his right leg.

"**Rider Kick!**" Void shout, aiming for where his heart point is.

* * *

"Hey! Don't forget about me when Itachi is gone!" said Deidara as he throw dozens of bomb at Accel. "**Wind style: Wind scythes justu!**" Accel saw the familiar attack and turns his direction toward Temari with her battle fan.

Suddenly the bombs are taking away by the winds that blow from Temari's fans and were destroyed by blades of wind in midair.

"Umm…Thanks you, Temari" Accel said at Temari.

"You can thank me after when we beat this girl wannabe to dust!" said Temari, smirked at the crimson rider.

"I'M NOT A GIRL! I'm a guy for cried out loud!" Deidara screamed. He swore to find out who been spreading the rumor of him being female.

"Really? You do have a ponytail of a girl and you might be hiding your assets under that robe" Temari chuckle evilly.

"You scream like one too" Accel noted.

Deidara become angry, raging than he ever before about his sexuality, he begins throw clay bombs wildly at them.

Temari block them with her fan but know it couldn't hold for long, Accel is dodging them while he passed by her but couldn't get closer to the Bomb-clay user.

"Hey can you put up a fog like you did early?" asked Temari.

"Sure" said Accel. He dodges a couple of bombs and turned his hilt again in time.

"**STEAM!**"

They are surround by fog but this time is large than before. Deidara became aware that this will be bad if he doesn't know where his enemies are hiding.

"You can't hide from me in this stupid fog!" Deidara shout.

He throws more bombs at them where he thinks that they were but when the fog dissipated and they won't there.

"Where did you go?" Deidara asked. He didn't notice blue eyes gleam in the fog behind him "

Who say we are hiding from you? Despair…will wait for you at the finish line!" asked Accel.

_He was behind me the whole time?!_ Deidara thought.

He wasn't about to react to Temari from behind and swing her fan at him.

"We were waiting for you to drop your guard! This was for harming my brothers!" shout Temari.

She hit him on the head with her large fan as he flying into the sky and had no clue where he been sent to.

"Remind me not to make you mad" Accel said.

Accel remove his memory from his driver and reversed back to his original form. Rihan, Baki, and Chiyo came to check on them after destroyed Sasori's true body.

"We heard screaming coming from where you're, Naruto" Rihan said.

"Temari! Are you alright?" Baki asked.

"We're fine, Baki" Temari said.

Naruto hurry to where Gaara had falls in as he gets Gaara out of the prison.

"Gaara! You will be alright!" said Naruto.

Before Temari joined him until she felt Chiyo's hand on her shoulder.

"Temari, why does this young man care about Gaara?" Chiyo asked.

"Naruto, he is a Jinchuuriki like Gaara. Naruto help saved Gaara from the Ichibi" Temari said.

Chiyo look stun at what Temari before Baki tell her another thing.

"He is Naruto Uzumaki the one who was exiled from the Leaf village after failed to bring back Sasuke Uchiha, brother of Itachi Uchiha who slain his entire clan. No one had heard or seen him for 6 years until now, Lady Chiyo" He whispers to Chiyo.

Chiyo look disbelieved at what had befallen the Leaf Village after they banished their most powerful ninja just for that. As Naruto was carrying Gaara on his back, he was stop by Chiyo.

"Naruto, it was my fault for what happened to Gaara…because it was I who told Gaara's father to make Gaara to become Jinchuuriki of our village" Chiyo said.

Naruto look at this elderly woman who was responsible for Gaara become a Jinchuuriki and want him to blame her as he sigh.

"What's done is done, Chiyo baa-chan. I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to." Naruto said.

"We can't change the past but you still can make amend to him." Rihan said.

* * *

Gaara woke up after a long time and found himself in his chair in his office, after he passed out from fighting the Akatsuki that was tried to invade his village.

_How did I get back here in my office?_ Gaara thought confused.

"It's been a long time, Gaara. I'm never thought that you had become the fifth Kazekage" said a familiar voice that Gaara thought was gone from his life.

Lean against the wall was no other than Naruto who change after a few years.

"Naruto? Is that really you?" Gaara asked in hesitant voice. Is it really his 'brother' who he never has a chance to see again?

"Of course it's him, Gaara. Even though the last time that we saw him, he was a shrimp in the orange jumpsuit if I remember it correctly" Kankuro said with Temari and Rihan coming in the office.

Naruto give Kankuro a glared as he decide to backfire on him.

"Oh, I am a shrimp? Well if it wasn't for this shrimp you called, you will still be outside of your village dying from the poison in you before your doctors found a cure for the poison. You will be dying with your sister's make up on your face which will be your last regret in life, make-up boy" Naruto said.

Kankuro sweat drop at what Naruto was saying and Temari begin to cracking up with laughing about her brother's face.

"It's not make-up! Its war paint!" shout Kankuro.

"Well, he does have a point that you're wearing make-up" Rihan added as he starts to find this amusing.

"And you're?" Gaara asked.

"My name is Rihan." Rihan said.

"Naruto, where had you been after 5 years?" Gaara asked.

Naruto and Temari stop laughing when Gaara was started to talk.

"Well, I guess that I couldn't walk out of this. But you promised not to tell no one else" said Naruto.

The three sand siblings nod at him as Gaara put up a silence seal in the office.

Naruto start telling them what exactly happened after he learned from Tsunade that he was exiled by the Civilian council for failed to bring back Sasuke, heartbroken by Sakura, and then left the Village when he left his headband back to Konoha which all lead up meeting a mysterious woman known as Shroud who offered him work.

"Who exactly is this Shroud?" Temari asked.

"She told me that even if I did bring back Sasuke, the Village won't acknowledge for what I did but will blame me for harming their precious 'Uchiha' and I will still get exiled. It wasn't until we had to end up facing Root Ninjas that tried to finish me off and Shroud give me the power to become Kamen Rider Accel that I was able to knock them out." He said, as he and Rihan show their Gaia memories to the Sand siblings.

The three sand siblings look quite shock at how this Shroud know what will befall Naruto even if he bring the Uchiha back.

"I recalled that Itachi Uchiha had one like yours. But why your form is different from his?" Temari asked. "Because with the Accel Driver, I could hold back the Dopant form and give me a rider form and give me different abilities than Dopant had. It works same with Rihan and his Void Driver" Naruto said.

"What exactly is a Dopant?" Gaara asked.

Rihan starts the explanation.

"Gaia memories like the Accel memory and Void memory are created from the Earth's power by an organization known as the Museum. Gaia memories are quite powerful but they corrupt people by change them into Dopant and people's mind due to a deadly poison in them which drive them out of control. Gaia memories can draw people who mean to wield them to each other. The only way to counter against them is the Kamen Riders with both Gaia memory and a driver." He said.

"Why does this Museum gain from doing this?" asked Kankuro.

This is something that the three sand siblings want to know as Naruto give them the answer. "They think human are too fragile, they decide to taking advantage of their desire by creating monster out of them." Naruto said.

The Sand siblings look speechless at the Museum's goal to the human race.

"Recently, Shroud told me that the Akatsuki somehow got bought large numbers of Gaia Memory from the Museum to the Elemental Nations. Also this is how I end up meeting with Rihan." Naruto said.

"My tou-san was involved with the Museum business before he ends up getting kill by a high group who follows the order of Museum. I teamed up with Naruto along the way," Rihan said.

"But where did you gone all these years?" Temari asked. This something she doesn't get it.

"I went outside of Elemental Nations…" Naruto said.

"Is that possible?" Kankuro asked. This caused Temari become shock.

"Also I been gathering facts the Akatsuki are after the Bijiu when the last time that I encounter a pair of them" said Naruto. He still remember back when the face of Kisame and Itachi which he decide that he need to get stronger.

"Do you know why they are after Jinchuuriki, Naruto?" asked Temari.

"I don't know…but lately I had been having a weird dream when I got here." Naruto said.

"Weird dream?" Gaara asked.

"I saw the Elemental Nations in ruin… and all of the Bijiu are chain to something bigger than them." Naruto respond.

"Elemental Nation… in ruined?" Kankuro asked in shock. This got Gaara consider since it involved them Jinchuuriki.

"**There is no doubt why he and Kyuubi have returned...**" Shukaku said in Gaara's mind.

"I don't know what is going on but whatever is going here. Other Jinchuuriki are being hunted by the Akatsuki, I will stop them before anything bad happen." Naruto said.

"You are always so unprediction which had not change, Naruto" Gaara said, smile as the seal silence was off. Naruto smiles and thanks to Gaara.

"Now would you mind tell me what's been going on in the Elemental Nations after I left?" Naruto asked.

"Well after you were gone, the fire Daimyo lord got complains from the lands of the Wave, Wind, and spring about your banished and they cut off their alliance with the leaf village that makes it weaker to cripple for possible invasion. There is also a rumor of Iwa and Kumo having unusual meeting which I don't believe is good sign." Gaara said

"I see," Naruto said.

Suddenly a sand ninja came into the office from the door.

"Kazekage-sama, there are leaf ninjas in the front door say that their Village want to make alliances again" the Suna ninjas said.

Naruto look angry when he heard the leaf ninjas here until Temari touch his hand to calm him as next to him on the sofa.

"You aren't the only one who issued problems with them, they been coming by each year with different ways to brides us and you are under our protection from them after what you done for us… Naruto." said Temari, blushing.

Naruto could swear to seeing Rihan giving him a funny look.

"Temari is right! We are here for you. Last time, they tried to bride us with women that Gaara or I might marry until Temari scared them out with her fan. I wonder what they have thought up this time?" asked Kankuro, wrap his arm and grin.

Gaara sigh and said, "Let's get this over with. Let them in, Izuru"

His secretary gone from the door, in few moments later five ninjas with leaf headbands came into the Kazekage's office.

Naruto recognized them as his former and not so great teacher Kakashi, the pink banshee Sakura, and Hinata Hyuga. But the genins with them look like twins but one is with red hair and blonde hair like him but with blue eyes which is bizarre strange to him.

Gaara seems to notice this as well as he remains still in his office chair.

"What does the leaf village wants this time?" asked Gaara.

Kakashi scratch the back of his hair as he tried to found a way to explains.

"Well…we heard that you got caught by the Akatsuki, we came to rescued you to regain the favor of the sand. But you already got rescued before we come here to your aids" Kakashi said.

_Later as usually Hatake-teme_, Naruto thought as he clenches his fist.

"But you were late, Hatake-san. We already take care of the Akatsuki with help by them." Gaara respond.

The leaf ninjas look surprised at the fact someone beat them to the catch.

"So this is the group Konoha sends, huh" Rihan said to Naruto.

"I'm surprised they decide to show their face here." Naruto said.

The leaf ninjas look at the man on the sofa with Temari but there is something familiar about him until Hinata is the one who gasped.

"It can't be…Naruto-kun?" Hinata stutter.

The others were surprised that they didn't recognize him but the twin react in a different way than anyone else.

"Naru-oniichan?" Mito asked.

"Oni-chan?" Kazuki asked.

Naruto, Rihan and the sand siblings look at them odd as they recall Naruto was an orphan without any parents.

"Sorry but I'm don't know who are you two but I'm not your brother." Naruto said.

The twins look shock that their brother doesn't know about them.

"Naruto where had you being all those years?" Kakashi asked.

"It's not your business after I was exiled by you bastards!" Naruto growled. He never forgives the bastard who failed his own motto.

Kakashi back away from Naruto's cold glare, regret what happened between them after failing getting Sasuke back. "Naruto there is something that you need to know. Your parents are alive" He said.

Naruto look stun about his parents was alive which surprised the Sand siblings as well.

"Our dad was Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, oni-chan." Kazuki said.

The sand siblings were shock that Naruto is coming from a line of Kage like them but Naruto doesn't know about. Which make them wondering why Konoha never bother to tell Naruto?

_This is definitely weird…_Rihan thought.

"Oni-chan! Please come back home!" Mito said. They finally found their brother after all these years.

Naruto looks angry at the Twin as they were the ones who get to spend time away with their parents while he was left behind to suffer what the Villages' mistreat. Especially Minato Namikaze, the man who is responsible for his suffering is still alive.

"Naruto Namikaze, he doesn't even exist. I'm not that so-called bastard son for what he did," He said. "Beside I don't have any allegiance to Konoha anymore."

Kazuki and Mito flinch as they never thought Naruto will despise their father.

"You guys are official messed up…" Rihan said.

"He has a point, those who were exiled from their village aren't considering a citizen of the place and couldn't be reinstating again when they're exiled in the first place, Hatake" Gaara said.

The Leaf Ninjas look at Naruto with shock since this isn't the same blond in orange jumpsuit they once remember.

"But why Naruto-baka, how could you! Don't you forget Konoha is your home?" Sakura shout. This caused Naruto's eyes become cold.

Out a blur, Naruto slam Sakura against the wall which nearly caused a huge crack on Gaara's office and the leaf ninjas couldn't react that fast.

"Don't ask me pointless questions! It's always Sasuke this and that with you and the wrecked Village" He shouted in venom tone at Sakura. "You nothing, but a stupid, useless, fucking, _fangirl _BITCH!"

Naruto let's go off of Sakura before head out the door. This caused Konoha group's mouth just drop to the floor.

"Sorry about the damages on your wall, Gaara. I will be in the market to get some supplies before I get away from them" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"I better show him where the Market is in case if he got lost" Temari said.

"I will come as well," Rihan said.

Kakashi and Sakura turned their glance at Gaara.

"Where exactly had Naruto been?" Kakashi asked.

"That is between this village and him. I want to know how exactly the fourth Hokage was still alive and why he and his wife just abandon Naruto!" Gaara demands.

"It true then…Konoha have really falling on a lowly level" Kankuro said.

* * *

Naruto is looking around market while people around him as they recognized him as the one who save their Kazekage who give him their respect as he passed by them.

"Naruto-kun, you alright?" Temari asked. She was worry about what happened with Naruto and come check on him.

"Sorry about what happened back there, Temari-chan. I still can't forgive the Village for what they did and I can't believe that they choose to abandon me for them" Naruto said.

"I guess this is unexpected for you as well." Rihan said to Naruto.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Temari asked.

"I can't stay here or the Akatsuki will come back to this Village. I guess that stop the Akatsuki and Museum is important" Naruto said. Rihan agree with his friend.

Temari look suddenly sad to the fact that Naruto traveling again after they hadn't seen each other for years. She wants to finally catch up with him after all these years.

"Oni-chan! Don't go!" Mito's voice shouts. She came along with her twin brother Kazuki.

Naruto's angry boiled again when they asked him to go back.

"Go home both of you! And don't follow me again or I will be forced to make you!" Naruto shout.

The twin is taking steps back by his threat. Naruto doesn't really hate them because they don't truly understand how he feels about his parents for ditch him and no one told him about anything of them.

Mito and Kazuki look at each other as if they agreeing to used force. Naruto, Rihan, and Temari sense something danger coming from the twin.

"**Water style: Water Dragon bullet!**" shout the twin as they slam their palms on the ground at the same time.

The ground begins to shaking, as a massive dragon made out of the water suddenly rise up in front of the Market to attack them. Naruto took out his Engine blade and Temari with her Battle fans as the civilians were going to run. "Let's do" Naruto said to Temari who nod.

"**Accel style: Thunder Jet boom! / Wind style: Wind Scythe!**" shout Naruto/ Temari in unison.

Suddenly power of both wind and thunder come together in unison to destroy the water dragon and sends the Twins flying backward as they tried to stand up.

"Mito-chan! Kazuki-kun! That is enough! If we fight them, the village will retaliate against us" Hinata said as she rushes to stop the twins from doing something foolish in another ninja village.

"But we just want our Oni-chan home, so we can be a family again!" Mito cried.

Hinata look up at Naruto, her crush who disappear after 6 years and their eyes met. "Naruto-kun…please comes back to the Village they need you." She said.

Naruto recall something that Shroud once says about how human always afraid.

"I sorry but I'm not going back. Humans are afraid of what they don't understand. I didn't want to go back to that place where I will be treated like the teme who take everything for granted and don't really know the real me at all." said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I had always-" Hinata was going tell Naruto something that she should tell him long time ago which she hoped to show Naruto her feeling until Naruto says something first.

"If you think you love then you're wrong," Naruto respond cold. "You only see me as a nothing more than a stick to lever you when you can't stand up to your own cousin. I doubt your family will allow such relationship. You're no better than others who wished to kill me before."

Hinata refused to move from where she was when she hears her beloved's words which caused her to frozen.

Suddenly Kakashi and Sakura shunshined into the Market as they couldn't believe what happens here.

"Hinata, we should leave the Sand Village" Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi-sensei! What about-" Sakura was going to talk but she was cut off by Kakashi.

"Naruto is had choose his own path than being a ninja" Kakashi said.

Sakura is able to deliver a punch on Naruto for being an idiot when her punch was block by Temari's battle fan instead.

"I were advice you to leave the Village now for trying to attack the village." said Temari, serious tone.

"If Konoha even dared to come at me again, there will be hell to pay. I will send them to Shinigami's court myself" Naruto said cold, giving them a thumb down.

The leaf ninjas sigh as they give up and left the Village through the entrance.

* * *

In the Kazekage office:

"I got this feeling that they might tried to interfere on your journey" Gaara said.

"Don't worry, I will handle this." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I want owe you an apology" Gaara said sadly. This caused Naruto to pause and turn toward Gaara. "Konoha lied to us about the outcome of the joint mission, as my siblings and I left for our Village. If we heard about this, we could have let you stay with us in our village. I want to talk normal with you for the first time…as friends." He said.

"It alright, Gaara. The truth is…I thought they were the ones who brought me out of the darkness, but the end I was fooling myself for I don't belong with them." Naruto said. "But I glad that I get to meet you and siblings." He said, smile.

"Thank you, Naruto." Gaara said, giving small smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot something! I also learned a way to convert our bijiu's charka into Gaia memory to be used by Jinchuuriki to become Riders with a Gaia driver" Naruto said.

This caught Gaara's attention since he wants to help his friend. "Really? Then I will be able to assist fighting against the Akatsuki after the last encounter." Gaara said, amazed. "I'm also feared for my villagers' safety from become Dopants" Shukaku seems to be interesting as well for this is a perfect chance to fight back against those Akatsuki members.

"Don't worry, Gaara" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I need a favor from you" said Gaara.

"Um…What is it?" asked Naruto. He is ready to help his friend.

"If the Akatsuki were after the Jinchuuriki from other Villages, they must plan something large with both the Bijiu beasts and the Gaia memories in their disposed. I want you and Rihan to check on one of the Jinchuuriki known as Fuu"

"Who is Fuu?" Naruto and Rihan asked at the same time.

* * *

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Accel: Race to the Finishline!**

**Naruto and Rihan enter the Hidden village that once saved in the past but the Hidden Waterfall Village has completely changed. One innocent life been suffers in tragic who bears the Nanabi, can Naruto and Rihan stop one Jinchuuriki's suffer?**

_**Next time! Darkness in the waterfall Fuu's heart! **_

**Yes, this will be the same plot but I decide to give Naruto a companion on the journey since they have same goal of stopping the Museum. Also I use the opening for Valvrave the Liberator and couldn't wait for season 2!**

**This is what I got for Naruto's harem so far...**

**N****aruto/ Yugito/Fuu/**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
